Glimpses
by Somigliana
Summary: Various 100 word drabbles set in Harry Potter's universe.


**Glimpses**

**By Somigliana**

_Disclaimer - They all belong to JK Rowling._

**

* * *

****His list**

When he switched loyalties, he was overly optimistic that he would be able to make a marked difference.

In truth, nothing changed; only the authority to whom he reported and offered the truth. The brave spy for the Light remained, in truth, a dark assassin.

He kept a book, listing each of the faceless innocents who had been killed by his hand, in the name of the Light. Each entry reflected another splintering of his soul, another step away from true redemption.

His latest entry was different, shattering. He had known, loved this man - his mentor.

_100. Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

**His Desire**

She looks up, notices him, and waves happily. His pulse races in anticipation. She is all he has ever wanted, longed for. His heart soars as she approaches, her bushy hair bouncing with each step. Her arms are outstretched in welcome, her smile is broad, and pleasure sparkles in her eyes. He can't help smiling at the sight of her, he never tires of watching her.

She passes his Disillusioned self and throws her arms around the red headed boy.

He swallows against the rising bitterness that curdles his stomach and stabs at his heart.

His desire is tainted green.

* * *

**Trapped**

The darkness distresses him. He feels a menacing presence closing in; a fiery glow that approaches, winding sinuously through the gloom. He tries to back away, but is frozen in place.

Fear and anticipation fill each passing moment until the flame arrives. It circles around him menacingly. Then, he cannot breathe. A red-hot garrote tightens around his neck, searing and blistering his skin. His consciousness dims.

He wakes abruptly, his hands clutching at tangled sheets. Residual adrenaline, filtered from his dream, thunders through his veins. He unclenches his right hand and lifts it. He feels the weight of his bond.

* * *

**Faded**

With burnished hair, honeyed eyes and sun-freckled skin, she should remind him of summer.

She sits in the library, bathed in the sultry, golden light of afternoon that dances copper in her hair. He grits his teeth, despises himself for wanting to step from the shadows and feel the summer of her smile.

But when he gives into temptation and approaches, he notes that Hermione is autumn. The icy promise of winter flashes in her eyes and her tone is crisp and cold, as autumn evenings tend to be. "What do you want, Zabini?"

Summer is long gone, he realises.

* * *

**Evidence**

Severus paused at the doors of the Great Hall, smoothed his hair and schooled his face to its customary impassive mask.

Sinistra and Sprout looked up at his entrance, and started giggling. Severus narrowed his eyes, frowning at their levity. More giggles. Severus began to feel uncomfortable.

Severus sat, glaring down the table at the tittering twits, only to witness a waggle of eyebrows from Flitwick and a bawdy wink from Hooch. Severus began to feel very uncomfortable.

McGonagall sniffed disapprovingly. "Your buttons, Severus," she practically hissed.

Sure enough, his robes were buttoned askew—Hermione's handiwork. Severus wanted to die.

* * *

**The Gift**

Radiating excitement, Hermione exclaimed, "Open it, Severus!"

Severus unwrapped a gorgeous black dress-robe. Thrilled, he held it up for inspection. And then he saw them... buttons!

He kept his face neutral--she was looking at him with such breathless expectation--he'd get no sex for a week if he showed his distaste.

Inside, he was cringing. _Buttons! Wizarding robes pull over the head! Buttons are so tacky! I'd rather go naked!_

"Thank you, my love," he said, smiling softly. "They're gorgeous."

He hugged her tightly, wondering which potion ingredients were caustic enough to render the robes irreparable; accidents _did_ happen.

* * *

**The Total Agony **

_Movie Quote Challenge - Love, Actually_

Remus frowned at his new friend. He looked awful, despite the newly-ended war and his recent acquittal. He should be celebrating, not staring into a fire, drowning himself in alcohol.

"What is wrong with you, Severus? You look like shit, mate."

Severus sighed. "I'm in love, Lupin."

Remus chuckled. So, he'd finally realised that he was in love with Hermione. Good. About bloody time. "Oh, is that all? I thought it might be something worse."

"Worse than the total agony of being in love?" Severus asked incredulously.

Remus frowned. Then he nodded seriously. "Oh. No, you're right. Yeah, total agony."

* * *


End file.
